


a shooting star on a quiet night

by sirmeepy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirmeepy/pseuds/sirmeepy
Summary: and you are my wish.





	a shooting star on a quiet night

His steps echo on the pavement. The sun has set and darkness blankets the sky; the clusters of stars above his head sparkle unobstructed. Letting out a sigh, his breath forms in front of him.

There's a bit of a chill, Tsukasa thinks, so he picks up his pace despite the ache he feels in his legs. Practice is long, but the extra hours he puts in are even longer. But as a member of Knights, he has an image to uphold; he does not want to be seen as the weakest link of the group.

He is _not_ the weakest link.

(he's so, so much more.)

"Kathy!"

The sound breaks him from his thoughts. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Tsukasa groans at the unwelcome nickname. He gives himself a moment to take a breath and gather himself before turning to the extremely tactless boy who has now joined him.

The edges of his lips twitch in an attempt to feign politeness. "Good evening, Akehoshi."

The Trickstar member grins in return, moving to walk alongside Tsukasa and match his pace. "You're on campus late, Kathy."

"It's Suou," he corrects.

Subaru hums in response. He doesn't even know why he tries—even _Leader_ ignores his requests. They're both so needlessly incessant.

"Anyway." He clears his throat. "I could say the same to you, Akehoshi. I, for one, was doing unit activities. Practicing some difficult _steps_."

"Oh! Cool!" he cheers. "I wish I could've watched. You sparkle a lot when you're singing and dancing, y'know?"

At those words, he almost stops in his tracks. His mouth suddenly feels dry.

Tongue-tied.

(because the one who really shines on stage is the boy with the stars in his eyes.)

Seeming to notice his change in demeanor, Subaru continues, "Well, that's what I think, at least. But I _really_ know sparkly stuff, so I'm an expert!"

"T-Thanks," he eventually stumbles out. It's weird—he wants nothing more in the world to be acknowledged, to be something—yet Subaru's words leave him with a knot in his stomach that tightens every time their eyes meet. With a side glance, he opts to change the subject matter away from himself. "Were you practicing too, Akehoshi?"

(he remembers feeling awestruck, because how could someone so carefree be so captivating while performing—but oh, it's familiar; _they're_ so similar, yet not.)

He chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck as he responds, "Not this late. I just wanted to go for a walk, I guess. The stars are really bright, don't you think so?"

Tsukasa glances upwards briefly, then back towards his upperclassman. Subaru's gaze is fixated on the view above their heads.

"Watch where you're going, Akehoshi," Tsukasa reprimands, his voice coming out quieter than he intended. Something about the softness in Subaru's eyes keeps him from speaking any louder.

Suddenly, Subaru stops and grabs onto Tsukasa's elbow.

Tsukasa instinctively pulls away, but his line of sight still follows Subaru's outstretched arm, finger pointed high towards the sky. "Look, look! A shooting star!"

It soars across the sky in the blink of an eye, a bright speck illuminating the night.

" _Wow!_ " Subaru exclaims, turning towards his companion. His cheeks are flushed in excitement and Tsukasa finds it hard to look away. "Did you see that? Wasn't that amazing?"

"It was quite _marvelous_ ," he admits, a slight smile on his lips. It was the first shooting star he'd ever seen. It wasn't as dramatic as novels or television shows usually made them out to be, but it was still a sight to behold.

"So? Did you make a wish?" Subaru questions, tilting his head to the side as he asks.

The thought never crossed his mind. "I didn't. I don't really know what to wish for exactly."

"I didn't really know either, but the first thing I thought when I saw it was: I want to hang out with Kathy more!" he proclaims. "So I guess that was my wish. I don't think they let you take it back."

Tsukasa blinks. His stomach knots again. "What?"

"Well, I don't think the stars actually have rules or anything, but you're probably not allowed to change your wishes." Subaru beams, "Kathy is my friend! You and the rest of Knights, you all shine a lot!"

His stomach twists.

(somehow, he feels disappointed.)

He takes a breath.

"Thanks. My unit mates have a lot of experience, and it shows. They really do shine on stage." His smile falters for a second. "Trickstar is quite formidable as well. You also shine, Akehoshi."

He lets out a quiet laugh. "I'm happy to hear you say that. But, y'know, I can't shine without the rest of Trickstar. But I wouldn't want to with anyone else, anyway."

He's wrong, Tsukasa thinks, because Subaru is a star. Bright both on and off stage. A guiding light. A burning passion. A comforting _warmth_.

A star that illuminates the world around him.

He wonders if it'll burn if he gets any closer.

(he wonders if he even cares.)

"So, what about now?" Subaru presses on, his eyes sparkling especially bright under the moonlight. "What would you wish for?"

Heart caught in his throat and eyes on his star, he knows.

**Author's Note:**

> self-indulgent, unedited subakathy stuff. i had a lot of issues with the flow and their voices so it's probably not gr8
> 
> idk where this could fit in the timeline but they are on decent terms i guess (wherein Kasa still doesn't dig the nickname Kathy but he can respect Subaru or something)


End file.
